Suicider
The Suicider is a Night Walker form of Gas-tank in Dying Light. Overview The Suicider is a regular Gastank Infected that undergoes a sudden and very rapid transformation into a special form of Night Walker when it is fairly close to the Player during Pursuit. Although it appears identical to a daytime Gastank Infected, the Night time Suicider is entirely different in behavior. Unlike its slowly lumbering daytime counterpart, a Suicider will scream in a distinctly distorted voice upon spotting the Player, before promptly sprinting directly at Kyle, self-detonating once it is close enough in a way not unlike the Bomber. As far as single-player goes, the Suicider is likely one of the most lethal Infected of all time, on the same level as the Volatile if the player is not careful. While a Volatile or a Night Walker can still deal out heavy and rapid damage, the blast from a Suicider will easily kill the player in one hit, and the Suicider itself. Like every other nighttime Infected other than the slow-moving Biters, will outrun the player on a straight line unless the player uses a Speed Booster. A Suicider will also explode instantaneously when close enough to the Player, unlike a Bomber which takes a slight delay before exploding. Unlike the other Nighttime Infected, Suiciders cannot climb, so it is advised that, upon spotting a Suicider, the player either shoot it or immediately head for higher ground. If a Suicider cannot reach the Player because said Player is too high up, the Suicider will still explode once it gets close enough to Kyle. Suiciders will only spawn when there are Gas-Tank Infected near the Player during a nighttime pursuit. Because of their extreme danger to the Player, whenever a Suicider spawns somewhere near the Player, there will be a very distinct scream in the background to warn the Player. Unlike the throaty howl of a male Viral or the high-pitched shriek of a female Viral, a Suicider's scream is distinct in that it is slightly more "human-sounding", and also sounds slightly distorted due to the Suicider's suit and mask. Suiciders play a more important role in 'Be the Zombie' multiplayer matches. The Night Hunter has the ability to shoot green sludge at survivors. If a survivor is hit, a horde of Suiciders will rush towards them and explode. If you hear the Suicider's distinct scream in the distance while being pursued, put all your priorities in locating where said Suicider is and, upon spotting one, either take it out at a distance or run to higher ground. Put the task of getting rid of a Suicider above all else, as they are extremely fast, can surprise or even trap you, and their resulting blast can instantly kill Kyle. Strategy * Like Bombers, Suiciders cannot climb, meaning any sort ledge is capable of stopping them. They will still explode when they get underneath it, even if they cannot reach the Player. Be wary, as the blast radius can still reach you if you're too close. * Because of their protective suits, Suiciders are not fazed by UV Flashlights or Flares, so using these in an attempt to stop them during pursuit is useless. * Firearms and throwing weapons are among the best way to deal with a Suicider. The Player cannot engage in any sort of close-quarters combat with them, as doing that is a death wish. Therefore the only way to deal with a Suicidier is from a distance or not at all. * When a Suicider spawns, there will be a distinctly distorted screaming in the distance to warn the player. * Firecrackers can be used to distract Suiciders for a short amount of time. Trivia * It is similar to Dead island's Suicider, the names are the same the only difference is that the suicider runs at the player. Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Infected